


Fighting for Oxygen

by lovingThatLemonyGoodness



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingThatLemonyGoodness/pseuds/lovingThatLemonyGoodness
Summary: You've fought all your life for recognition. As the second eldest daughter of a wealthy French family, you should have been doomed to marrying some pretentious ex-nobility guy but that isn't exactly your thing. Planning to overtake your older brother as successor to the family business, you go meet some clients in his stead... But things don't go exactly to plan.Suddenly, you're waking up in a house you've never been in, surrounded by creatures you didn't know existed. What the hell are you gonna do now?





	1. Playing Favourites

Freedom is choice. Or at least that's what Madame Lecuyer's favourite existential philosophers preached. "Our choices define us" and other such nonsense. 

Adopting choice as a unique measure of one's own freedom makes you painfully aware of all the possibilities that lay out before you. Choosing to hold in tears whilst facing down an overly aggressive older brother was one choice among many that put me on my current path. Our rivalry had never changed in all those years. Well, now I could hold my own at least.

Yes, being aware of the importance of choices, even small ones, shapes us. Even the smallest choice could ripple outwards. How odd that these very small changes seemed to be the very ones that would stump me. 

"Just choose a show! Oh my god! " Kelianne threw her head into my lap and looked up pleadingly. 

"Just choose a show already, I don't know what I want right now!"

Flicking through Netflix aimlessly for close to 40 minutes had not been what I had in mind when organising a movie night. Kelianne was being particularly indecisive for once and I was too distracted quite frankly. I finally decided to ask the dreaded question:

"Is your family gonna let you stay in France?"

She groaned. 

"So this is what this is about?" She sat up perfectly straight and took my hands in hers. "I'm doing all I can. Actually, my aunt says she might let me not go back to Gabon for another few years if I can get a job... " That last part was drawn out, implication clear as day. 

"Absolutely not"

She kept toying with the idea of working with my family but I didn't want her to get dragged into our world. Coming to France had been her out, her chance to get away from it all, yet here she was trying to dip her toes in once more. Spending all your life at the beck and call of some big shots was not something she wanted out of life. 

"You're a hypocrite, you know right?" She accused with an edge to her voice that would have made her aunt proud. 

Oh, I knew all right. I wouldn't even let her meet our clients yet she had to deal with me, working late into the night, knee deep in the business myself. I wished I could just give her some basic desk job, just something to tide over her aunt so she wouldn't be dragged back "home". The Ondimbas, who her aunt was the current elder of, had been involved with the Lecuyers for centuries. And their dirty laundry was equally despicable. 

I could have told her everything she didn't know,admit I was protecting her, be honest... But I didn't. 

" I'm not stupid, you know. I'm aware of more than you give me credit for, okay? " With that, she quickly got to her feet and headed to her room. 

It was only thanks to the silence following Kelianne Ondimba's departure that I heard my phone start ringing in the kitchen. 

Regretfully, the untouched bowl of freshly popped kernels was set down on my coffee table. I was honestly not in the mood for this. Regardless, the incredibly slim possibility that this could be urgent hung heavily over my head. 

Seeing the caller's name, I pulled my greasy hair back into a ponytail in order to look somewhat presentable. 

"Ma petite puce!" Ugh. That volume needs to be turned way down. "You've been ignoring me all day. "

I didn't even bother trying to defend myself this time around. "

"You're not forgetting about your old little mother, now are you?" My silence was synonymous with my usual reassurances. "Anyway, I won't waste your time. I'm in hospital with your brother right now, a few broken bones I think? Anyway, you're gonna have to help out. "

"I- am I supposed to come visit? "

Her saccharine voice was interrupted by giggles before continuing. "Oh no! We'll hang tight! You know your brother, always getting into trouble!" All of a sudden, the sweetness was drained from her voice. "Point is, he's meeting someone in about 5 hours and we need that taken care of. "

Any worry I might have had for my brother was instantly gone:

"Why was he supposed to go instead of me?"

"Oh don't be jealous, ma puce! It wouldn't be a fair competition if we let you do all the interesting things."

I instantly knew this was just further proof of her preferential treatment of my brother. 

"Papa said I was going to be the heir an-"

A long theatrical sigh cut me off. "Can you really blame me for making the game fun? The person who's most apt will be the new head and that's final." Though her tone was still well-meaning, I knew better than to push my luck. 

"Whatever, where am I going?" I swear, my mother was almost purring from hearing my resignation. 

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, Loulou! It's a private club... Or at least I think? I'll text the details, just make yourself pretty. Love you! "

She hung up mid-word. 

I groaned. Immediately, a dark face peered out from behind a door frame. 

"Sounds like Madame Lecuyer is keeping us busy. " She mocked, fake pretentiousness lacing her voice. 

"I hate you... " My head was already pressed into the cold granite counter, heavy with despair. 

Kelianne simply blew a kiss at me. "Where we going, loser? "

And like magic, a notification popped up on my phone. 

Reading out the text, Kelianne's face soured. 

"L' empire? Fuck, that place sucks. It's literally all rich kids and their dealers" She sounded just about as enthusiastic as I was right now. "Whatever... How much time do we have?"

"Five hours and by the way, there's no 'we'. "

The instant I said that, the tall girl's eyes narrowed to slits before being just as quickly replaced with an air of mischief. 

"So... You don't want to do my makeup?" She turned her back to me and started walking away with the deliberate saunter of someone who knew she was about to get her way. 

The brief pregnant pause came to an end as I relented:

"Do the usual, you need to blend in but-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! Nice yet casual, dressy but not over the top and definitely black. Have I got that about right? " Her hip was cocked out far to the right as she recited my usual mantra back to me. 

"You have to wear heels! " This was the part she always had issue with. 

And sure enough:

"What? No! Do you want me to look like a newborn giraffe? Also, that shit messes up your spine! "

"Just trust me. " If we were meeting who I taught we were meeting, being traditionally attractive, wedding band devoid young women would be advantageous. "And you're wearing eyeshadow! " Okay, that last bit was for my own satisfaction. 

Sure enough, she was as uncomfortable as expected when it came time for me to actually put said eyeshadow on. Her too-tightly-shut eyes were wrinkling the black I was painstakingly painting onto her eyes. 

"So... My mom texted me again." I could see her eyes moving around behind her lids. " It's one of the Gonçales' guys. "

"Those dickheads?" I could not emphasize how right she was. 

"We're just supposed to show up, we don't know what he looks like. Apparently he has a private booth or something. "

After finishing up her makeup and listening to her list off all the bullshit the Gonçales had put us through, it was finally time to head out. 

"If this isn't actually important, I'm going to kill them. " promised Kelianne.


	2. Keep Your Enemies Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head to the club with your bff to meet up with your brother's client. Apparently whatever he has to say to you can't be said in public. You can't help but have your doubts about this whole thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is done! And longer that chapter 1 thankfully, enjoy!

L'empire was inexplicably worse than expected. The queue outside was a mix of fake Gucci and real Balenciaga. I wasn't sure what was worse. 

The entire building mirrored the look that all the Parisian nouveaux-riches spent way too much to achieve. The name was painted in gold over the entry. Judging by the excited buzzing outside the glittering building, it seemed I was the only person put off by the gaudiness. 

Before, Kelianne could go join the queue, I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front, not entirely unaware of the glares we were receiving in doing so. I was not planning on spending an hour in line for a meeting I highly suspected would be completely fruitless. Now, it was simply a matter of getting through the two equally imposing bouncers. 

The shorter of the two- who still towered over us- took a confident step forth. Bright brown eyes looked us up and down and he crossed his arms. 

"Are you lost, mesdemoiselles?" The slash of a knife that was his mouth turned up in a parody of amiability. 

Short cropped hair crowned an altogether forgettable square face, its most remarkable aspect being perhaps its not-quite-but-nearly-convincing poker face. That disinterested expression spoke mainly of boredom: apparently he was judging the club's clientele as much as I was. I didn't think getting in would be much of an issue, I was already digging through my purse with one hand for my trusty fake police id. 

My search was interrupted by a sharp jab to the ribs from Kelianne. Her heavily lined eyes darted back and forth between my eyes and the bouncers arm... Bingo! Peeking out from underneath his onyx shirt's sleeve is the tattoo of a small arrow matching the one I myself bore. I direct a curt nod at my tall friend. Besides, if we can skip a queue without breaking quite a few laws, then why not, right? 

The frizzy haired woman leaned in and spoke:

"No, we're doing okay, don't worry about us!" The awkward laugh that followed was the only indicator of her typical shyness. "I'm Kelianne Ondimba. " Apparently the name didn't ring a bell if his quirked eyebrow was to be believed. "I'm here with my friend. " She made sure to emphasize my family name more than was necessary but the next words were what really caught the bouncer's attention. "We're here to have some fun and chat a bit with the Gonçales, so if you could just let us get through, that would be great. "

His eyes were saucers. Perfect. 

"I'm so sorry to be a bother but we're supposed to be in there in- " I feigned a pained look at my phone screen. "5 minutes ago. If you can't let us through, that's fine but you should probably notify the people waiting for us. " I added, an uncomfortable smile painted onto my features. 

And three... two... one... 

"Just don't cause any trouble. " The words came out grumbled but he still moved aside. 

"Oh my god! Thank you so much! " 

My smile was all teeth as we quickly walked in. Immediately, we were assaulted by the smell of bodies intertwined with way too much eau de toilette. Bodies writhed together as far as the eye could see. 

"Yeah I'm not staying here any longer than is absolutely necessary. How long do we have to wait? " asked Kelianne. 

"Like 30 minutes, don't worry Kay, we'll be right out. " I was already making my way towards the bar, elbows first to fray a way through the crowd. 

I fought against the stream of people and pulled a 20€ note from my purse. As men and women alike took notice of Kelianne, I conveniently snuck past them. 

"Get me like... I don't know... Water? " She called out. 

"Nope! Not happening! This might be work but I'm planning on not being miserable! " I wagged my finger at her. 

"Can we pretend I'm the designated driver?"

"Didn't know you drove the metro but okay. "

"Whatever... Like a rum and coke?" Now that was a bit better- "hold the rum. "

My next complaint died on my tongue as her eyelids batted up at me. The kicked puppy look? I wanted to give her shit for trying to pull that shit on me but it was much too effective seeing as I was currently ordering her a coke. 

Beverages in hand, we stayed at the sidelines for the following ten minutes, glancing at everyone with the same suspicion. I was almost starting to think this might have been a wild goose chase, that is until I felt someone much to close to my right. 

"You're early. " I noted without turning towards the stranger, talking a slow sip of my thankfully strong cocktail. 

"You enjoying the club?" A vaguely sleepy male voice responded. 

"Not really. " cut in Kelianne. 

All the same, he laughed good naturedly and seemed to take it in his stride. Nonchalance was nearly always a good quality as long as it didn't lead to sloth. Let's just say it would be surprising if he were both lazy and still alive. 

"I was sad to learn your brother could not join us. He is injured? " Apparently, he didn't know what discretion was. 

"I'm currently rescinding any and all compliments I was planning on paying you." I responded lightly. I was not entirely sure how much I was joking. 

"I was only making small talk, don't worry. "

Both the long haired man and I heard the admittedly rude grumblings of my friend but the meeting of light blue eyes with my own was a wordless agreement to let it slide. 

"Anyway, let's not waste any time." He slipped one arm around the middle of my back. "I have a room in the lounge upstairs. "

I went to fall into step beside him but he froze. 

"Oh and the Ondimba isn't coming."

Normally, Kelianne's eyebrows rising into her hairline would have sent me to her defence. 

"It's probably better if you stay here, Kay. " I admitted. 

"Oh come on! He's bringing you into a private room at what? 1 am? " 

I saw where she was coming from but I just patted my purse to remind her. 

The mysterious man pressed a hand to my shoulder blade to push me towards the elevator. Meanwhile Kelianne just rolled her eyes. 

"Whatever, if you get murdered, I better get the TV in your will. " She cared a lot more than she let transpire but I had this under control. 

"I got this. " I promised. 

I didn't want my new "friend"'s patience to run thin before he'd told me whatever was apparently so urgent. 

A few long strides and one short elevator ride later, the atmosphere surrounding us had been completely transformed. The deafening and intoxicating tempo that permeated every corner downstairs was now a vague thumping, overshadowed by some glorified elevator music. I was lead to the very back corner where I sat across from the blond on the black leather banquette. The dark room was near deserted except for two men talking in hushed tones and the barman. 

" You must forgive my curiosity but I must know, withho hurt your brother?"

Straight to business it is then, I guess. 

"You know how work is. " I laugh and wave him off. 

"Yes. The past year has been worse than usual, do you not think? "

Just as quickly as he'd attracted my attention, he was changing the subject:

"Oh but you've already finished your drink. A pretty lady without a drink, now that isn't quite right, is it? I'll get you another, what was it? " He wasn't letting me get a word in. "Rum, by the smell?" 

"A zombie. " Might as well aim for drunk if I'm going to be drinking. 

When he arrives with the cocktail, I nursed it carefully in my hands watching my nail polish. It wasn't turning colours, good. It would have been dumb to try to spike my drink when so many knew where I was but one can never be too careful. 

That drink didn't end up lasting long. 

It felt like only a second had passed and I was already finishing up my fourth. 

"Yeah... 'S like the weird p- pyr- pyremaki-"

"Pyromaniac? " He corrected. Apparently the drinks weren't affecting him like they were me. I usually had a better tolerance. Odd. 

"Yeah, that! In Poland the other day! There's-" I was interrupted by a quick series of hiccups. "There's like a ton of violence these days... "

"I'm more concerned with the Gonçales right now. " In spite of the high alcohol concentration in my bloodstream right now, I knew to pay close attention. "Some people know more than they're letting on, we're not sure what but there's talk of some movement within the ranks. " He tucked a long strand of lustrous blond hair behind his ear while checking his watch. 

"That's all you know? " I asked, indignant. I can't believe I came out here for... That. 

" Just don't be so quick to judge others at face value. There's stuff going on even you don't know about. " He checked his watch again. 

"I think we're done here. " I pushed myself up and fought against the nausea that instantly hit me. 

I got to my feet, albeit somewhat shakily and took a few steps before crumpling into the blond man's arms. It was a good thing he had such good reflexes. He just as quickly passed one of my arms around his shoulders. 

"I've called an Uber for you so you don't have to stumble home like this. " he supplied. 

"I came here with-" My throat felt like it was closing up and I fought to get the last word out. "Kay! "

"Don't worry we'll get her on the way out. " He shushed me as we made our way down the stairs. 

Something was very wrong. My nail polish was supposed to change colours when exposed to date rape drugs so why it had stayed the same light pink was a mystery to me. I clumsily pawed through my purse. I was strangely finding it hard to remember what exactly I was looking for in my purse. 

Reaching for my glock was not what I had had in mind. I fumbled to get the safety off with my one available hand before raising the barrel towards my companion. 

"I don't know what you think you're fucking doing but I'm not going anywhere with you!" I punctuated my accusatory words with a nudge of the barrel against his chest and ripped my other arm away from him. 

"Listen, we're in a public place, you're just drunk! I called you an Uber, look! " He pulled out his phone and shoved the screen in my face. 

His arms were out in front of him, outstretched in the same way they would be were he trying to calm a rabid animal. I took tentative steps backwards, my eyes still on my would-be aggressor. 

But sometimes, in spite of the choices one makes, luck or destiny or whatever you might want to call it just has a way of making things happen. It seemed that right now, in spite of my preparations, whatever "this" was, was doomed to take place. In spite of me bringing a friend, in spite of my weariness of my drinks, in spite of my glock, in spite of paid-off police I had on speed dial, this was just meant to happen. 

I tripped. It was awfully cliche. The female protagonist on the verge of getting away is tripped up by her own feet and is whisked away by the big bad villain. In this instance, it wasn't as much my own feet as a maliciously outstretched leg but the point still stands. The gun was snatched away from me. My mind was fighting for a semblance of clarity amidst the surely drug induced confusion. 

Before I knew it, I was being shoved towards a car. When being kidnapped, I remember there being some statistic about survival rates. I couldn't quite remember it but all I knew was that I could not get in that car. I held a tiny blade I'd gotten from my purse securely in my white knuckled hand. I was too out of it to go at him blindly but who ever said I had to fight fair? 

I let my eyes roll to the back of my head. I staggered backwards and let my body start its rapid fall to the floor. The man's reflexes were still impeccable: he reached out to me. I grabbed onto his arm for dear life and pulled him down towards me. 

He only realized what I'd done when he felt a trickle of blood dampen his shirt. The slash went from his temple down to his chin. The hand he slowly brought to his face became wet. I was already raising my arm up over my head, poised to strike a second time when it hit me. 

I was drowning. My lungs remained empty no matter how much I inhaled. I'd never prepared for anything like this. The burning of too many hands on my body seared my flesh. I could feel myself being shoved into that car. I was still flailing, scraping, biting, anything... The taste of copper and desperation flooding my mouth. 

I just wished there was something I could do, that there was some way I'd be safe. That fear I was usually so eager to bury was the last thing I remembered when I woke up. 

"A HUMAN? "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that was papyrus <3
> 
> Hmmm I wonder where we are?????


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your first monsters.

There was soft silk under my fingertips. My eyes were searching the ceiling with curiosity. Nothing much of note except perhaps the fact that it was unusually tall. It was all very normal. Suspiciously normal in fact. 

What felt like mere seconds ago I was fighting for my life and now I was... In bed, I think? 

I was still busy trying to catch up with reality when the other thing in the room made itself known. 

"A HUMAN? " 

The booming voice summoned my undivided attention as I slowly turned towards it. 

The harsh artificial light of the hallway helped cast a long thin shadow along the floor. Emaciated and freakishly long, the shadow was that of a giant. Black covered nearly every part of its body: tall insect-like legs clad in the darkest denim, the only real pop of colour of the whole ensemble being a blood red scarf that flew in non existent wind. 

I became vaguely aware of the fact that the thing that spoke had a face. Paler than even alabaster, it was pure ivory. It was also cracked. 

It's at that precise moment that I noticed something that anyone with slightly more lucidity than myself would have remarked the second they saw it. 

"You- you're a s- sskeleton. " I slurred out. 

If I'd been scared before, I was terrified now: I could hear the sounds of its boots as it marched towards me. I was patting around the bed in a furious search for my purse but it was gone. 

"HOW DID YOU GET PAST THE BORDER? "

I was looking around the room desperately as fight or flight instincts kicked in. I didn't have a gun or a knife or well... Anything. But I'd been taught to be adaptable. 

I was already mentally tallying the amount of objects I could feasibly throw at the monster. Could you even cut a skeleton with a shard of glass? All the while I stayed immobile and ready to pounce. 

"WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS WITH THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS? " He didn't pull any weapon from anywhere yet suddenly a long bone, sharpened to a fine point, was aimed at my jugular. 

"I don't know you. " Honesty seemed to be the best route so far. I wasn't up to another fight so soon and I was hoping escape would be a viable option. There wasn't any bars on the windows as far as I could see. Amateurs. 

"DON'T LIE TO ME, VERMIN! " In spite of his harsh tone, he looked mildly taken back. "WHY ARE YOU HERE? "

As much as I wanted to call him out for being full of shit, it was definitely in my best interest to calm him down. 

"I just woke up here and I don't know where I am. "

"I- NONSENSE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE UP TO BUT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU! " 

The psycho was a pompous asshole too, just great. I was still making a relatively decent attempt to stay calm and normal up until the skeleton pressed the sharpened point into my skin. It was just enough to create a singular pearl of blood and remind me of his dominance. 

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything! " I snarled, only barely daring to breathe. 

"YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T KILL YOU... " he muttered. 

Well that was hardly reassuring. Mostly, his indiscreet threat had me reconsidering my plan. 

"WE'RE GOING TO SEE HIS MAJESTY, HE'LL DECIDE WHAT TO DO WITH... " He shot me a disgusted glare. "YOU."

I got to my feet, slowly at first and then slightly more confidently when he didn't immediately kill me. 

I couldn't help but let my mind wonder to the subject of my brother. I was undoubtedly being undermined at this very moment by my own brother. Just thinking about it had me fuming with rage but I couldn't afford to be distracted right now. 

"DON'T MOVE, HUMAN! " The way-over-two-meters tall monster grabbed my wrist. His expression looked nearly... vacant? No... I had no clue how to correctly interpret the emotions of a giant skeleton but if I were to hazard a guess, it was somewhere between amusement and plain shock. As soon as I was starting to make sense of his skull's odd contortions, it was back to its aggressive default. 

"20 ATK AND 40 DF... NOT BAD FOR A HUMAN. " 

Other than having a vague impression of deja vu, I was none the wiser about what was going on. 

" THE KING WILL DEAL WITH YOU SOON. " Those words could have been misconstrued as an attempt to calm me down but I was certain of their threatening nature. 

The skeleton demon resumed his march out the door with me in tow. I let my eyes flit back reflexively to that unlocked window. I just hoped I hadn't made a mistake. 

I was nearly sent running towards that pane of glass by the interruption of Papyrus' voice. 

"SANS! " He repeated. "YOU LAZYBONES! GET OUT HERE! " 

For a second I let myself hope that maybe, just perhaps, this "Sans" person could be another human. But no such luck. 

A shorter skeleton came out from behind another door in the barren hallway. He too was dressed entirely in dark colours. Sans, unlike papyrus, didn't seem to attach as much importance to his appearance judging by the basketball shorts and enormous fur-lined coat. 

I had never been one to judge based solely upon appearances so, despite his nearly comically slouched posture, I kept my guard up. His grin widened at my stern face and a lone gold tooth glinted at me. 

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal? " I grabbed his hand the very second it outstretched towards me. 

I needed him to understand that the only reason I was playing nice was because I wanted to. I wasn't scared of him. I wasn't about to roll over and give up. 

A jolt of electricity ran through my body, my hairs stood on end as I reflexively tried to get away from whatever was causing this. I could almost swear that Sans' grin stretched even wider. Just as I felt the skeletal fingers tighten around my own, instilled instincts cut in. I efficiently let my hand slide forwards then up before twisting away from him. The rest of my body was already in a fighting stance. 

I don't know what I expected next but the deep rumbling laugh from the inside of his rib cage was not it. 

" The ol' buzzer in the hand trick!" His laughter resumed and I uneasily tried to calm myself. "Did that electrifying meeting put you on edge, Lady? " The smile was undeniably crueler now. He was still laughing when I finally realized the bastard had made a pun. 

All throughout the bizarre interaction, Papyrus had been impatiently grating his teeth. And apparently my hateful expression was the only sign he needed to cut Sans' laughter off. 

"SANS! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR NONSENSE! I NEED TO TALK TO THE KING IMMEDIATELY. "

One of the arches above Sans' eye sockets quirked up in question. 

"THIS SCUM " He made a dismissive gesture towards me. " WAS IN MY BEDROOM. IT SAYS IT DOESN'T KNOW WHY IT'S HERE. SO I'M GETTING RID OF IT. " 

Oh, I was an "it", was I? The skeleton creatures didn't know how lucky they were that I was unarmed. 

" Leaving so soon? I thought me an' the human had a real spark! " He straightened out his grin and turned serious. "We gonna see the King in the middle of the night? "

"OBVIOUSLY."

For the first time since I'd been facing down Sans, he looked at me, I mean really looked at me. The tiniest point of light from within his deep-set eye sockets turned from a flickering spark to a soft glow as he concentrated. I felt instantly compelled to follow in step behind him, as he guided me down the hall back to the door he'd came from. He was constantly turning back towards me, contemplative, up until, that is, I was faced down with an anti-climactic pile of socks as the door was opened. It was a bedroom. I'd though for an instant I was being led to some torture chamber but all there was was a fairly minimalistic yet macabre bedroom. All the light was gone from Sans' sockets. 

"STOP FOOLING AROUND, SANS! WE MUST INFORM THE KING NOW! "

Sans didn't look like he was going to say something. Both of the skeletons were unexpectedly quiet for a short instant. 

"I was tryna take a shortcut, Boss, I-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOUR DAWDLING, SANS!" 

Within a second, the more contemplative Sans I had just met was replaced with an entirely different person. I couldn't help but have chills just looking at him. 

"I was trying to. " He grated out. 

"WELL TRY HARDER! "

"Did you hear me? " The deep baritone was starting to ressemble a growl. 

"ARE YOU DRUNK AGAIN? WHY CAN'T-"

"It's not working! " Sans was nearly screaming at the taller monster. 

He even made a motion, to both my and Papyrus' shock, to push against the other skeleton's torso. Even though I definitely didn't want a fight between the two creatures... It would have served as a nice distraction for me to slip away. Alas, Papyrus caught his hand by the wrist and Sans then pulled his arm back just as quickly. 

"I'M GOING TO INFORM THE KING. "

I was so confused. Right before my eyes had occurred an incredibly quick and entirely wordless conversation. Sans had backed down completely and all previous anger was gone from his features. He even looked apologetic somewhat. In all, he'd looked like those animals who roll onto their backs and present their neck in submission. At least now I knew for sure who was the strongest of the pair. 

"STOP THE PRISONER FROM GETTING AWAY. "

And the tall and terrifying beast was gone off into the dreary weather outside. 

I had a clever rebuttal over being referred to as a prisoner that never quite got the chance to escape my mouth. My head was slammed against the thin plaster wall and I could swear I heard it crack. Thick, startlingly strong bones were wrapped around my throat. 

Saying that Sans was angry once again was not the word I would use. "Irate" was close. "Livid" was better... 

No, he looked murderous.

**Author's Note:**

> Pls pls pls comment if you have anything to say, good or bad


End file.
